Sparring
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Chapters Twenty Six and seven up! A series of one to two parts of Ranger, and non Ranger couples have sparring matches against each other. Paring challenges and crossovers are being taken until chapter 30. Please R&R, no flames please!
1. The Tiger and Crane

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. 

**AN**: This is a prose poem I wrote for my poetry packet in English class, it's based on one of my fave parings. Guess who it is.

**Sparring**

The dark-haired figure sent a flying kick at his opponent's midriff, to which the other blocked swiftly. He leaped backward, breathing heavily. He smirked; this was a worthy opponent. Suddenly his opponent ran at him, he got into the stance to block whatever they threw at him.

Suddenly she flipped gracefully over his head; her caramel colored hair going in all directions. She landed with a catlike grace on the floor. She crouched, waiting for his move, waiting for the right moment to attack. He then ran at her, sending a spin-kick at her head.

She struck; she leaped high into the air spinning around and sent a roundhouse kick into his back. He fell face first to the floor. He rolled over on his back and held up a hand as a sign of defeat.

She kneeled next to him, grinning a triumphant grin. He grinned back at his beautiful wife. She was his best friend, lover, and his soul mate. She helped him up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled, knowing that life with her could only get more interesting.

**AN2**: Hope you all like it. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**CamFan4Ever**


	2. Wind and Thunder

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. 

**AN**: Well, I wasn't going to write more, but the comment from Dany got the wheels turning in my head. Not sure how long this will be, I'll update as the muse strikes. Also, part of these next two chapters are not mine, they are taken from MzDany's '_Ninja Honor_', which is an excellent Hunter/Cam fic.

**AN2**: Also to those of you that guessed it was Blake/Tori, sorry to disappoint, but it wasn't them. Tori doesn't have caramel hair.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Slshadowfox_**: Thanks. You're right about it being Tommy and Kim.

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! I will update '_What Could Have Been_' and others very soon.

**_Jan_**: Here's more.

**_the real vampire_**: Nope, sorry but I will write chapters about them. Thanks!

**_Sreym_**: Thanks.

**_KendrixAimeeOliver_**: Nope, none of them. Here's more!

_**garnetred**_: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

**_Ghostwriter_**: Yep, right you are!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thanks!

**_Cranelove_**: Yep, you are correct! I always wanted them to be married too.

**_Mali_**: Sorry, close, you got Kim right, but it was Tommy.

**_MzDany_**: Sorry, but no. Tommy and Kim. But it did inspire me to write about them for this. Your comment about this being a series of 'anonymous' parings got the ideas rolling. Hope you like these next two chapters!

**Chapter Two: Wind and Thunder**

Blonde curls glittered in the sunlight as she flipped over the other. Her opponent smirked at her. She smirked back, she knew how well of a fighter he was. He leapt at her; she countered his attack by Streaking over him and sending a flying kick at his back. He leaped up onto his feet.

Turning to her, he murmured, "oh it's on now."

Reaching behind his back, he retrieved his Thunder Staff. To which she pulled out her _bokken_, a gift from Cam. They ran at each other, sparks flying ever which way.

Suddenly, she leapt over his head onto the small pond and began concentrating on her element. Then she struck.

"Water Blade!", she cried, making one smooth motion across the water. A small tidal wave of water zoomed at him, hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

She walked over to him, then kneeled next to him. He smiled up at her knowing he'd lost, but this was the best kind of losing.

"Good match," he murmured, tilting his head up.

His lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

**End Chapter**

**AN3**: Hope you all liked that! Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	3. Thunder and Samurai

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, Ninja Storm would still be on and I would have made it slash. 

**AN**: Bonus chapter! Again props to Dany, again I'm using something from her fic, '_Ninja Honor_'. If you haven't read it, do. It is a must-read for Hunter/Cam fans. I also may have used other things from her fics, if I have I apologize. (Stupid subconscious)

**Chapter Three: Thunder and Samurai**

The green glad figure moved through the _kata _swiftly, silently. He moved like the wind, powerful, yet unknown to the eye. He slashed at the air with his _bokken_.

The dirty blonde watched the one in green, his eyes only following his movements. The green one was oblivious of the blonde's eyes on him. Though if the green one had looked for the blonde, he wouldn't be able to find him, for he was carefully hidden in a tree.

The Green one then saw a Streak of Crimson out of the corner of his eye. He felt the other about to strike a spilt second before he did the Green one grabbed the Crimson one's arm and flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground.

The Crimson one blinked up at the sky, wondering what the hell had just happened. Dark almond shaped eyes met his, filled with concern. Plus a hint of laughter in them.

"Are you Ok?", he asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

The Crimson one reached up and firmly clasped his hand with the other's and rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, damn, I thought I had you this time."

The Green one grinned at him, "better luck time."

A wicked look came over the dirty blonde's face. "You mean this time." He said, right before he pounced on the Green one, causing both of them to go tumbling to the ground.

The green one grinned at him, "so you're right." His eyes then widened as the blonde one straddled his waist.

The blonde smirked at the look on his love's face. He loved the way their bodies reacted to other.

He then lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against the other's. The Green one eagerly responded to the kiss.

Minutes passed or it could have been hours, neither noticed, nor cared. They reluctantly broke apart for air.

The Crimson one gently rested his head against the Green one's, panting softly.

"Love you babe," Crimson murmured.

"Love you back."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: There ya go! Hope you liked it! This one goes out to Dany and any other fan of Green and Crimson who love them as much as me! Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	4. Red and Yellow

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own, wish I did, but I don't. 

**AN**: This idea just popped into my head. Much thanks to Dany for the suggestion. Plus, might as well post this before no one can log-in. Again I am borrowing something from Dany's '_Ninja Honor_'.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Hunter_**: Thanks.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Slshadowfox_**: Thanks. My all time fave slash paring. I could always see them together, Yin and Yang.

**_Dany_**: (Grins) Anytime. After seeing '_Gem of a Day_' and the way Hunter flipped Cam over, I always wondered what'd it be like the other way around. Loved that last chapter of '_Late Night Musings_' and I can't wait for the next chapter!

**_BloriConra 4ever_**: Thanks and yes I will. Woo! Conner/Kira! Definitely! Sky/Z and Bridge/Z, I'll have watch more of SPD, but I'll work something out.

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks! Nope, not Conner/Kira, Tommy and Kim. This is open for all seasons, whenever the muse strikes.

_**Jenny**_: Sorry, if I had just kept writing 'the blonde one' and 'the dark haired one' I'd have been repeating myself and I hate doing that. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

**_garnetred_**: Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! I'll be updating more often.

**Chapter Four: Red and Yellow**

The red clad man scanned the area; everything was clear and empty. Just the way he liked it. It was the perfect time of the day, the sun was close to setting. He withdrew his _bokken_ from its sheath; he then began slashing at the air with fluid movements. He spin-kicked at the air, then dropped down and tumbled across the ground. He bounded back up on his feet, and slashed through the air. His rapid movements with the _bokken _where so quick, you could hear the blade make a _swooshing_ sound.

Dark chocolate brown eyes watched the red clad man, his eyes only following his movements. An impish look came over his face and he did a quick hand motion then pointed down, disappearing silently into the cool Earth. He traveled quickly through the Earth, not making a single notion that he was there. He stopped, right under where the red one was.

He suddenly burst out of the Earth, spinning around as he did, landing in a slight crouching position. He glanced around and saw...no one. His brow furrowed as he straighten and looked all around him, but the red one was nowhere to be seen. He felt a slight tapping on his head and looked up to see the red clad figure hovering above his head. The red one wiggled his fingers at the other, an amused look across his face.

A mock scowl came across the brunette's face, he then grinned and reached up and tugged the other down so they were eye to eye. The red one grinned at him and pulled the brunette into a small embrace. The brunette's warm chocolate orbs met another set of dark brown ones. The red one leaned in and gently, kissed the brunette, for this was a new experience for the both of them. But one they could definitely get used to. They broke apart and the brunette grinned at the other.

"Race ya back!", he cried before dashing off.

The red one sighed then grinned as he chased after him into the sunset.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Hope you all liked that! Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	5. Earth and Sky

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, never will. 

**AN**: First, my computer hates me, so I don't know how often I'll be updating, I'll be writing chapters for this and my other fics in my notebook. Hopefully I'll get this stupid thing working...(Kicks)

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thanks! Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**: Yep. Yep again, you are correct. Here's more!

**_Slshadowfox_**: (Nods) Yep, thanks! I would but I don't know enough about their fighting styles, I'll try to.

**_Dany_**: Thanks! Me too, they always seemed so compatible. Woohoo! Can't _wait_ for that next fic, _when_ is it gonna be up?

**_Jenny_**: Yeah, its them. Thanks, I would, but I really don't know enough of their fighting styles. They'll have a chapter in '_What Could Have Been_' though.

**_garnetred_**: Thanks! Here's more!

**_Serym_**: Thanks! It's ok.

**_Funky in Fishnet_**: Thank you! Glad you like it! I will do a Conner/Kira defiantly, but the others, like I said before, I don't know enough about their fighting style.

**_tinaelin27_**: It's ok, there will be one.

**_Hunter_**: (Grins) Thanks!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! And please update your fics!

**Chapter Five: Earth and Sky**

**"**Dude, where's the love?", he grunted as his attack was blocked with a shield.

A mischievous giggle caught his ear; he turned his head ever so slightly and caught a flash of dark brown hair, glittering in the sunlight. A smirk crossed his face; he made a quick hand motion then pointed down, going deep into the rich, cool Earth. He traveled until he was exactly behind her and waited to make his move.

She looked all around her, but saw no trace of him. _This is so-o-o not good_; she thought to herself and kept looking. She then suddenly felt something move beneath her feet, moving upward, fast. She jumped back a foot as he shot out of the Earth. He spun around to face her, but she wasn't there. He spun around quickly, but there wasn't a person in sight. Puzzled, he scratched his head, _where'd she go_, he thought.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around swiftly. Coming face-to-face with a pair of sparkling brown doe eyes. A mock glare crossed his face, "no fair," he whined.

She grinned and tousled his hair, "you know you love me."

He growled impishly and playfully tackled her to the ground, attacking her ribs as he did. A fit of giggles came bubbling out of her throat. Her laughs sounded like music to his ears, making him fall in love with her all over again.

Her breath caught in her throat, stopping her laughter as she stared up into his eyes, which were filled with passion, love. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a hand on the back of his head as she did so. He began lowering his head to hers, as he did, a flood of memories came to her, but one would always stand out, the first time he kissed her. Her first kiss in fact.

He gently kissed her, exploring her sweet mouth slowly, delicately. She pulled him closer, wanting more contact with him. To her, he tasted like a mix of a tangy spice and warm honey. Seconds passed, then minutes passed before the broke apart for air. He stared deep into her eyes, and saw nothing but love and trust in them, his eyes mirrored the same to her.

He sighed and reluctantly rose, helping her up as he did. He knew they should be getting back, they had been gone longer than expected. He had a bad feeling that once they got back there would be a lot of teasing from their friends. They really couldn't talk though; he had noticed how the other two couples of the group had snuck off to "spar" or "train", so the teasing could go both ways.

She looked at him and smiled, linking their fingers together, an unspoken way of saying "I love you". His eyes met her and he brought up her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "I love you, more than anything," he murmured.

A wide, sunny smile came across her face, "and I love you."

They walked off to their friends, hand in hand.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Hope you all like that! Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	6. Water and Thunder

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing. 

**AN-** Well, I've been in a better mood, two of my fanfics have been taken down, for no good reason. _What Could Have Been_, and _I Have Loved You_, they said I used 'script' and other things that aren't allowed, which I haven't. I hope I can at least repost _What Could Have Been_, I have a lot planned for it.

**AN2-** Once again, props to Dany for use of the _bokken_.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! I will.

**_the real vampire_-** Thanks! Nope, Marah. Here's more!

**_Sandy_**- Thanks, right! I will.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Thanks! Yep, Dustin and Marah.

**_Jenny_**- (Nod) Yeah, you can.

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_BloriConra 4ever_**- Thanks, here's more!

**_Marah_**- (Meeps and falls over) Glad you love it :D

**_Sreym_**- Thanks! I will

**Chapter Six- Water and Thunder**

She sent a flying kick at him, though her blocked it with ease. Their eyes met: two sets of blue, both glittering with passion. They withdrew their _bokken_ swords in unison. They ran at each other, slashing their _bokkens _at each other. The swords came together in a series of sparks neither unable to make a hit on each other.

They leapt back and circled each other, their eyes never leaving each other.

He struck, lunging at her, his element growing. Before he could actually make a hit, she flipped over his head. He turned just in time to see her plunge in the cool waters in the pond.

_Oh great_, he thought. He approached the calm water cautiously, with the slight feeling that it was a trap.

His feeling was correct. She leapt out of the waters, sending a spin-kick at him as she did. As she connected with his chest, he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down with him. They fell down together in an array of limbs; he took most of the blow, landing on his back, with her on top of him.

He groaned and shifted so he could move his arms, placing them behind his head. Eyeing her, he then smirked, "man you sure pack a wallop," he mock complained.

She playfully smacked him, "aren't you men supposed to be able to actually _take_ a hit?", she asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

He grinned, "yeah, but you're different, you hit like a guy."

She rolled her eyes, "poor excuse."

He smirked and pulled his hands from the back of his head, and began innocently roaming his hands up and down her back.

She caught the look on his face, "don't...you..._dare_!", she shrieked as her began attacking her ribs. He rolled over, and continued tickling her. She giggled helplessly, her laughter like music to him. He suddenly stopped; she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with love and laughter. He bent his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around him, drawing him closer.

Minutes passed and they broke away for air. Panting softly, he stared into her aquamarine eyes. Suddenly, a realization came upon him: he loved her. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, pulling back, he murmured, "I love you."

She stared into his baby blues, realizing he was serious. A soft smile came across her face. "I love you too, I always have," she murmured back.

A wide grin spread over his face, he leapt up, whooping with joy as he did. She giggled at his antics and stood as well. A mischievous look came upon his face, before she could blink he had her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She mock glared at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her arms then tightened as he dipped her low, planting a passionate kiss on her. Pulling back, he gently set her down on her feet.

She smiled and laced her fingers with his, never feeling this happy before in her life. She didn't want the feeling to leave. Unknowingly to her, he felt the same way, he never wanted to let her go, and planned to keep it that way...

**End Chapter**

**AN3-** Hmm, not bad for my first time writing this particular paring, if I do say so. Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks! Also, when I update, I will more than likely put the character paring up with it.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	7. Blue and Green

**Disclaimer**- Don't own them. 

**AN**- Sorry for the delay! Thanks to all of you that reviewed. This chapter will be another first for me.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_White Time Ranger_**- Thanks! I have been toying around with that paring, and I will, in the next few chapters.

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Yeah, it is they're a favorite of mine.

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Thanks! Here's more.

**_Jenny_**- Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry, you will defiantly get a Kira/Trent chapter. Here's more!

**_JorgitosBabe_**- Thank you! Here's the update! I have and three chapters are back up. I'll post chapter four in the next few days.

**_footychick_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Sandy_**- It's alright, everyone has his or her own opinion. Thanks, I will!

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Funky in Fishnet_**- Thanks! I will.

**_Sreym_**- Thanks! Glad you love it!

**_BloriConra 4ever_**- Yeah, it was. Wow, thanks for the compliment. I will.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks Hunt.

**_Ben Skywalker_**- Thanks! I won't. That one slash paring is pretty popular, but I'll get one in. Here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Seven: Blue and Green**

The lone figure in the green uniform glanced around at his surroundings, he saw nothing, but that didn't mean that there was no one there. Or was it there was nothing there and no one was out there? He shook his head to rid his mind of the confusing thought. He looked around again and saw a flash of blue. He crept out of his hiding place, his eyes neverleaving the dark haired figure in blue.

The figure in blue had his back to the light haired figure. The green figure suddenly ran at the blue figure, until a light blue shield suddenly stopped him, he fell back flat on his butt.

The dark haired one turned and flashed his friend a very rare grin "gotta watch out for those shields."

The light haired man blinked up at his friend, had he just teased him? "Was that what I think it was?"

The grin abruptly faded, "that was nothing, a spasm if you will." He held his hand out to his friend.

The man in green accepted the hand while giving the man in blue a dubious look. "A spasm in your mouth? Nice try but even _I_ can't believe that."

"Well you should, because it's true."

"Geez, it wouldn't kill you to smile one in a while, you look...attractive with one."

The dark haired figured stared at the light haired one like he had grown another head. "Excuse me?"

The man in green shrugged, looking uncomfortable, "you heard me, you do."

"Are you...?"

"So what if I am?", the green one snapped, startling his friend. "It's not like it's against the law."

"Do the others...?"

"Just Z."

"I see...are you..?"

"No, I like someone, but I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"Jack?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Boom?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You."

"...Me?"

"Yeah...for awhile now."

"I see..."

"Look, if you don't want to be friends anymore.."

"I didn't say that...it's just I'm not totally against the idea, y'know?"

A spark of hope jumped into the green one's eyes, "then maybe it could work? But what about the others?"

The one in blue lifted his chin determinedly "I don't care what they think, if they have a problem they can answer to me."

He smiled at his friend as he stepped closer. "So you think it can work? I mean, I am _really_ different," he held up his gloved hands for emphasis.

He dark haired one shrugged and grinned "I've always liked you different," he confessed, closing the gap between them.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Their faces drew together by an unseen force; the light haired man leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together. When he did, he could have sworn that he felt a spark of electricity between them. They pulled away, both smiling at each other.

"Wanna try this some more?", the man in green murmured.

"Love to."

They leaned in toward each other again, but stopped with Dr. Manx's voice came over their morphers. They gave each other a promising look, a vow to finish what they started. They headed back to their headquarters, brushing their hands against each other as they did.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- That was kinda obvious wasn't? Sorry if it was. If any of you have been reading my one fic, _What Could Have Been_, there is still time to give me your favorite SPD parings. If you haven't that's Ok, I'd still love to get parings. Ok, please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	8. Wind Against Wind

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them. Not a thing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. The use of the _bokken_ is Dany's.

**AN**-_ SO_ sorry for this long delay! I've had my computer fixed, but, I didn't have Internet for a while. I just got it back. Also, _What Could Have Been _is on a small delay, all my fanfics that I saved to disk didn't work right, so I may have to rewrite from memory. Hopefully it won't be long.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**- Thanks! You got it!

**_Marah_**- (Meeps and falls over) Thanks! Hope you like this one!

**_BloriConra 4ever_**- Thanks! I have been thinking about what to do for the next chapter, just can't word it the way I want to.

**_YellowWolf_**- Nice, like the name. Thanks, it just came to me.

**_The real vampire_**- Yep! I know, he's adorable. Here's more!

**_BloomingViolets_**- Ok, thanks!

**_Jenny_**- Yep! Thanks! Here's more!

**_Funky in Fishnet_**- Thanks! I will.

**_Garnetred_**- (Grins) Thanks! Here's more!

**_Crimson Mystery_**- Yeah, sorry about that.

**_Hunter_**- (Grins) Glad you loved it, I think you'll love my latest fic in the works.

**_Sreym_**- Yeah, they are.

**_JorgitosBabe_**- Thanks! Here's a new chappie!

**_Dany_**- (Grins) Glad you like it! Your hint has taken into an idea for a sequel, just got write it down.

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Thanks for the suggestions but the way I have it and want to keep is with the anon. parings. I will try to make future chapters longer. I will, keep on the lookout for a fic with them.

**Chapter Eight: Wind Against Wind**

He did a flying leap over her head, instead of landing on the ground; he soared into a grove of trees. She approached the group of trees, her _bokken _poised in front of her. Her aquamarine eyes shifted from side to side, searching for him.

Suddenly he burst out of the trees flying right at her. Before he could tackle her to the ground she grasped his arms and flipped him over her head. Before she could let go he grasped her arms, making them both tumble to the ground.

"That was _so_ not effective," she murmured.

He let out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around her, "only because I know you so well."

She smiled, "yeah you know me as well as Shane and Dustin do."

He returned her smile, "I think I know you better. I know what makes you tick. What makes you smile, what makes you cry." His hands gently roamed to her sides. "What makes you laugh." He began tickling her sensitive sides, making her shriek with mirth.

She grabbed at his hands, which he avoided with ease.

Minutes passed and he stopped tickling her. She stared into his beautifully dark almond shaped eyes, both were breathless with laughter.

Gently tentatively he lowered his to hers. Wrapping her arms around him, she returned the kiss.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed, neither noticed, nor cared. He pulled back, peering into her baby blues, his own dark eyes smoldering with passion and desire. "I…", he began then swallowed tightly.

"What is it?", she whispered, not wanting to shatter the comfortable silence.

"I love you. I always have, but when the Thunder's arrived…."

"I know, but I can never feel for him what I feel for you. I love you too."

He gave her a rare grin and kissed her again, sealing their new founded love.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Well, there ya go! Hope you all liked it. Another first for me, hope it didn't suck. If I gave it away sorry. You all know what to do! No flames please thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	9. Good vs Evil

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

**AN**- I am so sorry for the delay! This is another first for me. This will be more dialogue than anything, but I will try to work a little action into it. The paring's always struck me as a hidden and forbidden love. Hope you like it.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Me too, I always thought he'd had a crush on her.

**_Hunter_**- No, I'm not even going to go there. Sorry about him, I was hoping it'd work out Ok for you.

**_Garnetred_**- Well, remember in _Nowhere to Grow_? Where he soared off that tree? That's where I'd gotten it from. Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_JorgitosBabe_**- So did I. Thanks! Here's more!

**_Sreym_**- Thanks!

**_BloriConra 4ever_**- Thanks and yeah that was Tori/Cam. Here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here ya go! Glad you like all of them!

**_Monkay-pooh_**- Thanks! I like it; I'll work that into the next chapter. Here's more!

**Chapter Nine: Good vs. Evil**

As I make my way down the sidewalk, mentally going over the list that Kat needed. _Spark plugs, wires, and…_a familiar wicked laugh suddenly catches my attention. I slowly turned and was face to face with one evil woman. A small noise that could be taken as a startled yell escapes my throat. "I-it's you!"

She smirked and slowly circled me. "I see my reputation precedes me. You aren't one of those SPD brats, but you'll do…for now."

I gulp and get into a weak defensive stance, praying that some of the training that I had had stuck. "You know," I manage to remark causally, "being evil really doesn't suit you."

She glares at me, "what do _you_ know about _me_? For all you know I could be the greatest villain in the entire universe!"

This earned a weak chuckle from me, which was quickly silenced by her glare. "And what is so funny?" she wanted to know.

"I've seen your fights against the Rangers, and you always get beaten."

She crossed her arms and glared at me, her glare suddenly dropped and her arms fell to her sides. She leaned against a chain-link fence, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"I am?"

She looks at me, and for the first time I see…sincerity? Innocence? I don't know exactly what it is, but it's not evil. I lower my stance and walk over to her, "hey, maybe you can join us. Y'know, be good for good." She gives me a dubious look, as if to say _yeah right._

She shakes her head, "I can't be good, not now, not ever."

My brow furrows, "why?"

She starts to tell me, but we're suddenly interrupted by the Rangers. She sends a blast at them and looks at me, "that's why," she says before disappearing in a flash of light.

I look at Sky as he places a hand on my shoulder, "she didn't hurt you did she?"

I shake my head, "no, we just….talked."

"Talked?" the others echoed.

I nod, "maybe she's really good."

Jack gives me a weird look, "I don't know what she's done to you, but there is no way she is good."

"Yeah, and what she mean by 'that's why'?" Z wanted to know.

I shake my head, "its nothing, and we talked, that's all."

"We should have Kat check you out anyway" Jack said.

I sigh and give in; I follow behind as we head back to the SPD Base. I glance over my shoulder and see a faint flash of purple and smile. Maybe she will be good someday…

**End Chapter**

**AN2- **I know this chapter probably sucked. I am really sorry if it did, but it's been bugging me for a while. Please don't bash on me too badly. I also apologize for all the first person POV's that I've done recently. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	10. Blue and Red

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. The use of the _bokken_, once again, is Dany's.

**AN**- This paring is a challenge that I've gotten from Dany, I have accepted it. I will take challenges from anyone else, i.e. Tori/Conner.

**AN2**- Also, this maybe the last update for awhile, at least until the weekend. School starts on Thursday, and I have no clue when I'll be able to work on my fics. I will update _FYL II, What Could Have Been, WGGFNAC, _the third installment of _Let Me Go_ (My Ashley/Andros fics) and _Ranger Love._ I am really gonna be busy this year.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Z Carson_**- Yep, Boom/Morgana. Thanks, me too! I will.

**_BlueAngel0788_**- Thanks!

**_Sailorjlita_**- Nope, Boom/Morgana.

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- (Pats) Sorry. Oh, I know I said I wouldn't write about them, but I'm gonna.

**_Dany_**- Thanks and you're right, it is them. Thanks, yeah, hopefully I've got it out of my system. The challenge has been accepted, now I have a challenge for you: Dustin/Hunter, Dustin/Cam or Shane/Cam. I would love to see what you could come up with for one of them. One person has actually and I'll be the second after this.

**_Garnetred_**- 100th reviewer! Woo! Thanks! Me too! Here's more!

**_Sreym_**- Thanks! Hmm, I always thought he was Ok. To each their own.

**_Yellowwolf_**- (Grins) Whenever I have self doubt about a chapter I know you will tell me otherwise. Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Ten: Blue and Red**

She sent a sweeping kick at his legs, to which he blocked with ease. He threw a punch at her midriff; before he made contact she grabbed his arm and twisted it so that he flipped onto his back. As she moved in for the kill point, she was suddenly knocked backward by a blast of wind. He leapt up onto his feet and ran at her.

As soon as he was within hitting distance of her, he swung his _bokken_ high into the air at her. Before he could make contact his was knocked back into a thatch of bushes by a powerful blast of water. He groaned loudly, he wasn't hurt. His pride, torn to tatters, definitely, but physically he was fine. A blonde head and aquamarine eyes filled with concern came into his view. "You ok?" she asked as she held a hand out to help him up.

He took her hand, "my pride is busted more than anything," instead of standing; he pulled her into his arms.

She groaned and squirmed in his embrace, "you're not supposed to get me wet too," she murmured with a small grin on her face.

He grinned back, "Never stopped me before" he murmured back. He leaned toward her and gently captured her sweet tasting lips.

She returned the kiss without thinking, though she was thinking about other things. Of all people, their friends _never_ expected them to become a couple. Needless to say, their friends were quite shocked. They'd always seemed more the brother/sister type, not a couple. After the shock wore off, one of the friends was overcome with anger. She still felt horrible for hurting Blake, but he'd been miles away while they had grown closer and closer.

He suddenly pulled away, looking into her deep blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "just thinking" she murmured.

He sighed and pulled her tighter into his arms, "Blake right?" When she hesitated, his guess was confirmed. "If he really loved you, he would have said something sooner."

She sighed and snuggled into his arms, "I know, but I still feel bad." His words suddenly made an impact on her. She looked into his deep dark eyes. "Love? What are you…?"

He gently captured her lips once more, as he pulled away, he murmured. "I love you, always have, and I

always will."

Her eyes widened, "I..."

"You don't have to say it; I'll wait until you're ready."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. _He won't be waiting long_, she thought as they stayed in their comfortable position. They watched the remainder of the day float away.

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- Hope you all liked this paring. Another first for me. Again I will be taking challenges from anyone. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	11. Yellow and Green

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

**AN**- Sorry for the delay! Been busy with school and night school.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_StarTraveler_**- Yep.

**_Dany_**- Thank you! Yeah, I do. What can I say? It's excellent. Looking forward to more of _Secret Demons_ and whatever you come up from my challenge.

**_Hunter_**- Chill, it's just a paring. You got a better one?

**_Yellowwolf_**- Thanks. Yeah, I don't think many people think of them as a couple. But they do make a cute couple.

**_Jenny_**- Yeah, it's my favorite season. Thanks, here's more!

**_Crimson Mystery_**- Thanks. I know; it was a challenge pairing from MzDany.

**_Z Carson_**- You got it. :-D

**_The real vampire_**- Thanks! Those pairings will be coming up soon. Here ya go!

**_Sreym_**- Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven: Yellow and Green**

He sent a sweeping kick at her, to which she leaped backward, landing with ease on the training mat. Their eyes met, dark eyes glistening with passion and desire. Suddenly before his very eyes there were four of her surrounding him. He quickly surveyed the replicas before smirking at the original one. "Cute, unfair advantage, but cute nonetheless."

A slow smirk came across her face, copying his own. She shook her dark hair out of her face, "I know."

A replica suddenly lunged for him, sending a spin kick at him. He quickly grabbed her ankle as she crashed into him, knocking them both to the floor. The replica disappeared as quickly as it appeared, along with the others. He looked up and saw her running at him; he leaped onto his feet, blocking the punches she sent at him.

They fought hard for several moments, neither making a hit on each other. They both leaped back in unison, slowly circling each other, eyes never leaving each other. He ran at her, his fist aiming at her midriff. Before he made contact, she grabbed his arm, twisting it, making him flip onto his back.

He blinked up at the ceiling as she came into his view. "Nice move," he murmured.

She smiled and helped him up, "Thanks."

He weakly smiled back, he watched her dry her face off with a towel. He wanted to ask her something so badly it hurt. _Now or never_, he thought. "Hey, um…"

She turned toward him, a curious expression on her face. "Yes..?

He unconsciously leaned toward her, unknowing as she did the same. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah…?" Their mouths were inches apart.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

They quickly jumped backward, both sets of eyes traveling to the figure in blue standing in the doorway of the training room.

"H-hey Sky, no, we were, just talking." She quickly backed away, putting as much space as she could between them. "I'll see you later." With that she was gone.

He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his slightly messy hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"You alright?" Sky asked with concern.

He nodded, casting his eyes downward.

"You were about to tell her, weren't you?"

He nodded again, keeping his eyes down.

"I'm sorry man; I know how you feel about her."

"Thanks Sky."

"Any time," he gently patted the man in green on the shoulder before exiting the room.

The light haired man sighed and raised his head. He took a glove off his hand and waved it in the direction the woman in yellow had retreated. He saw her in the room she shared with Pink.

"I swear he was this close to telling me something!" She exclaimed, holding her thumb and forefinger a half inch apart for emphasis.

"Why don't_ you_ just tell him how you feel for him?"

"I don't know if he feels that way."

The blonde in pink scoffed, "yeah, right! He's nuts about you, you'd have to be blind not to notice."

The one in yellow sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

The man in green grinned as he lowered his hand, putting his glove back on. He made his way to the door, the next time they were alone, he'd tell her.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Again sorry for the delay! If you want leave me a paring challenge, any and all are accepted! Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	12. Red vs Yellow Part One

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Wish I owned this particular Ranger though ;)

**AN**- I was planning to another paring for this chapter, but the muse has struck randomly which I guess is good. This paring goes out to Rachel aka Marah, aka DustinandMarahForLife (miss ya girl! Hope to hear from you _very _soon!) , and Funky in Fishnet and anyone else who loves this paring as much as me!

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_The real vampire_**- Me too! Here ya go!

**_Jenny_**- Yep, a request from Z Carson. Here's more!

**_AngelMouse5_**- Mine too! Thanks, glad you like it. You're not the only one ;)

**_Dany_**- Thanks. Me too, we all know there were a few in NS (Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marah) Looking forward to more of _Secret Demons_! (And more C/H making out-ness ;))

**_Dark-Child2_**- Sure, I'll do my best for I'm somewhat new in that department. No, they didn't, but I love how JTrevizo paired them up in her _Always a Ranger Series _and_ Duty and Honor_. But yeah, I will, sounds like a great challenge! Btw, happy belated birthday! Which morpher?

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Yeah, they're one of my favorites too. Here ya go!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Yep. Thanks! Looking forward to some of your updates (hint, hint) :)

**_Sreym_**- Thanks.

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Thanks, I'm planning to write a follow up story about them. Thanks for the suggestions!

**_LC_**- Oh, definitely.

**Chapter Twelve: Red vs. Yellow Part One**

She sent a forceful punch at his face; before she could make contact he grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. She struggled in his grasp, but couldn't break free. _Ok, Plan B_ she thought before sending her free arm at him, swatting at his handsome face. A grin came on his face as he ducked slightly before her hand could make contact with his head.

"Close babe, but no cigar."

A furious growl escaped her lips. "I told you, _do not_ call me 'babe'!" With an amazing amount of force she broke his grip on her wrist.

They both leaped back, slowly circling each other, warm honey eyes meeting fiery hazel eyes.

He suddenly darted at her with a blinding speed. She saw a blur of red and opened her mouth letting out an ear shattering scream.

"Whoa!" he yelled as the sound waves sent him into the shallow water of the ocean.

He gasped as he came above water after what had been like hours to him, had only been a few seconds in reality. He sucked in several deep gulps of air into his burning lungs, trying to get his heart to quit racing. A loud splash caught his attention, his eyes widened as she kneeled next to him; genuine concern mixed with fear was in her eyes.

"You Ok?"

He nodded, glancing around, realizing they were in about three feet of water. His heart began racing once again. He quickly stood, accidentally knocking her over.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He leaned over and pulled her out of the faint waves, gripping her arm he quickly made his way to the shore.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "I know you can't swim Super Jock, but did you have to drag _me_ along too?"

"I can."

He murmured the words so quietly she barely heard him. "What?"

"I can swim."

"But I thought…."

"I know what you thought; I didn't tell you why the _real_ reason I was so freaked about Mesogog's island fortress. I didn't want to seem like a wuss."

"You're not a wuss. What is the real reason?"

He swallowed tightly, then looked down to avoid her beautiful questioning face. A wave of emotion over swept him, a horrible memory suddenly coming to his mind.

"_Help me! Oh God please help!"_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her gently place a hand on his arm.

"Please," her voice was gentle, understanding. "Tell me."

A small sigh escaped him. "Like I said, I _can_ swim, but I'm terrified to go back out there….not since Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"Mine and Eric's childhood best friend, he was like another brother to us."

"Was?"

"He's dead." When she opened her mouth to say comforting like "I'm sorry" or something equally painful to him, he cut her off. "Please, don't say it; I don't know if I could take another one."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and before she could stop herself, she asked, "how did Jimmy die?"

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. For a moment she thought she had gone too far by asking the painful question but he answered a few seconds later. "He was attacked by a shark, I don't know what kind of shark, but the…the, I guess you could call him the shark expert, thought it was a tiger shark. I was with him when it happened." He heard her gasp sharply but went on. "We were surfing on our boogie boards; we were trying to outdo each other, like any thirteen year olds without a care in the world would do. When Jimmy's turn came the shark grabbed him from underwater and pulled him under.

"When he managed to surface I could hear him screaming for help. At first I thought he was kidding, he liked to kid around a lot, then I saw the blood, God there was so much blood." He felt her hand gently squeeze his arm and was grateful she didn't say anything.

"The lifeguard, he was too busy doing God knows what, all I know is he wasn't paying attention. So I took matters into my own hands. I dove back into the water, not giving a damn if that shark went after me next, all I could think about was getting to Jimmy. When I reached him, he was nearly dead, then I saw the shark swim toward me and something inside me just….snapped. I reared my fist back and hit that damn shark as hard as I could. It must've worked because I saw it swim away.

"I grabbed Jimmy and just started swimming back, the lifeguard, finally noticed what the hell was going on. But it was too late, Jimmy was dead. It was _my _fault Jimmy died."

"That's bullshit."

His gaze snapped to hers. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I was, but I didn't hear how it was your fault Super Jock. If anything it was that stupid lifeguard's fault."

He felt the familiar warmth he got when she called him that, but he also felt the sharp slap of pain when he remembered that fateful day. "_It was my fault_ he died. I just stood there like the idiot I am and watched as he got bit by that damn shark. I watched as what was left of his life drown in blood."

A hard punch to his arm caused him to yell and jump away from her. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Her normally bright eyes were now in a stormy haze. "One, you're _not_ an idiot. Two, happened to Jimmy _was not your fault_! It was an accident, a tragic accident. If anything he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Stop blaming yourself! Stop living in guilt, Jimmy wouldn't want you to live like that, would he?"

"No, but…"

"No buts Super Jock," her voice was gentle, soothing. "You need to live your life like you're supposed to. Did anyone actually come out and say they blamed you for Jimmy's death? His parents, your parents, or your friends?"

He shook his head. "No," his voice was thick with tears. He quickly turned away so that she couldn't see his tears. He blinked furiously, then stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to pull that 'tough guy' thing with me." She murmured, "Strong men cry too. Think about that." She circled around him, rose up slight and pressed a gently but loving kiss on his cheek. After pulling away she gave him a small but heart-stopping smile. "See ya around Super Jock."

As she walked away, he gently touched his cheek where she had pressed her warm, soft lips. The place still tingled from her kiss, he suddenly grinned stupidly. She was right, he _wasn't_ responsible for Jimmy's death, he was just living in guilt he'd lived while Jimmy died. She knocked the sense that no one else had been able to knock into him. _Time to stop living in the past man, its time to look toward the future, _he thought to himself as he looked in the direction his female counterpart had gone. "Time to start loving." He took two steps forward and grimaced as he realized that his clothes were still wet and soggy and were beginning to smell. He groaned. "Time to change first." He looked around and saw that the beach was still deserted. With the coast clear he was gone in a red blur.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Not quite over yet. This was longer than I expected so I am breaking it down into two chapters. The next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow. If anyone would like to leave a paring request or challenge you're more than welcome to do so. Ok, please leave a review, no flames please. I've already gotten a flame on _FYL II_ from someone who apparently doesn't support the gay issue. Sorry, babbling. It's late here. Good night

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	13. Red vs Yellow Part Two

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, except Jimmy.

**AN**- Hope you all like this chapter.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Slshadowfox_**- Its ok, it's happened to me too. I have gotten those two requests and they will be up in the near future.

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Yeah, that is cool. Hope to read the next chapter soon! Here ya go!

**_Marah_**- I thought you would! (Grins) Hope you love this chappie!

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! Yeah, I think so too. Here ya go!

**_Jenny_**- I try not to, but when someone tells me I can't write or shouldn't write anymore, well it's very depressing. Thanks! I feel a lot better now! Yep, here's more!

**Chapter Thirteen: Red vs. Yellow Part Two**

_Some time later…._

As she wrote vehemently in her notebook a knock on the door startled her. When she opened the door a look of surprise graced her face when she saw who it was on the other side.

"Hey." He greeted with a wide grin.

"Hey…did I forget something at the beach?"

"No, I wanted to see you, is that a crime?"

"No, its not, come on in."

When he stepped inside he handed her a bouquet of daisies and lilacs. "For you."

She gasped softly and accepted the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you."

He grinned, "Anytime."

"But how did you know they're my favorite?"

"Oh, uh…someone told me." He shrugged to look casual but failed.

"Who?"

"No one." When she gave him a threatening glare, he caved.

"Ok, Ok, Kylee."

The look of shock and surprise that graced her beautiful face was priceless.

"Did you say Kylee?"

He nodded, "yeah, there a problem with that?"

"No, it's not a problem, but how did you get a hold of her?"

"Oh, we've been exchanging emails for awhile."

"Been trying to get a date with her?"

He feigned hurt. "Ouch, do you think that's all I think about?"

"Well…"

"Don't even go there. Actually, I've been asking her how I can win you over."

"….What…?"

"You heard me, I've really….liked you for a long time now." He nervously wetted his lips. "But what you told me earlier, you're right. It was just a horrible, tragic accident. I've been living in the past, now I want to look toward the future…with you, if you'll have me."

She worried her lower lip with her teeth; she wouldn't deny that she wasn't attracted to him. She was actually, _really_ attracted if she was honest with herself. The only problem was she thought the "King of Jocks" would never go for someone who wasn't on the cheerleading squad or something equally preppie. Apparently she was very wrong. "I will," she murmured softly.

"What?"

"I will."

"You will?"

She grinned, "Yes, I will."

He mirrored her grin; he then reached out and scooped her into his arms, spinning her in circles. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I've been crazy about you for a long time Super Jock."

"I've been crazy about you too," he admitted.

She smiled, "so what was keeping us apart?"

"Hey, I thought you were into Trent."

"So did I…"

"Huh?"

"When I first met him, I admit he was cute and nice and funny. Then when he showed up as the White Ranger, after we found out who he was, I realized that he wasn't the one for me. _You_ were the one who was always there for me. Trent wasn't. It was you and only you."

She felt a small kiss pressed onto her temple. "And it will always be me, face it babe, you're stuck with me."

She smiled, "normally I'd be mad at the 'babe' remark, but when you're right, you're right."

He grinned, "now that I could get used to."

"You wish."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but was quickly cut off when she pressed her lips to his. He eagerly responded to her soft, tempting lips. Moments passed and they broke apart for air.

"So…" she murmured, "what were you going to say?"

"I have no idea."

She smiled and took one step away from him. "I'm gonna go put these in water." She held up the mixture of lilacs and daisies. He nodded as she walked out of the living room into the kitchen. When she returned he smiled at her. "I owe you a spar match."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"Well, since you washed me into the water, I never got a chance to retaliate."

"Really…but I don't see it that way."

"Oh you don't, do you?" His eyes began sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, I won fair and square."

He smirked, "how 'bout a rematch?"

"You're on."

He gave her a wicked look; she whirled around and dashed for her back door, with him hot on her heels. As soon as they made it to the backyard, they began fighting like the preceding hours before. This time though, it was different, they were mostly just play fighting. As they did, they managed to steal kisses from each other whenever they could.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Again, hope you all liked this chapter! Like I've said before, paring requests and challenges are accepted. Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	14. Blue and Pink

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

**AN**- I am so sorry for this month long delay! I've just been really busy and writer's block has been a bitch.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Me too. Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Pink-Green-White-4ever_**- Thanks! So do I! You bet I do, keep a lookout for them.

**_Yellowwolf_**- Thanks!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here's more! I've got a new one up too. _Theme Challenge: Dustin and Marah_ (Plug, plug) ;D

**_Jessesgirl11_**- Thanks! Yeah, you're not the only one. I will try too, if not in this, then definitely in my other fic_, What Could Have Been_.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks!

**_Sye_**- You got it.

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! Hmm…Thanks! Those will be in here, even though two are already in it. I'd love to write more to them. Here's more!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Me too. No, you don't I will definitely see what I can do, they will be in here.

**_Jenny_**- Thank you and here ya go! As for _What Could Have Been_ I will have Ashley/Andros up soon! I'm planning to take a different approach to it; I think you and other fans of it will like it. And there'll be fewer gaps in updates.

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Thanks. Glad you like it.

**_Dark-Child2_**- Thanks! Glad you love it! Good to know I made the right choice. Here's more!

**_Sreym_**- Yeah, I always thought they should've shown another side of him, instead of the girl-crazy, soccer-god, air-headed side. Quick question: when is the sequel to _Hidden Love_ gonna be posted? I can't _wait _to read it!

**Chapter Fourteen: Blue and Pink**

She sent a sweeping kick at him, before she could connect with his legs he leapt over her head, landing gracefully on the other side. He turned, facing her. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes. They slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. She suddenly ran at him, her blonde hair flying behind her. Before she could actually make a hit on him, she slammed into a shimmering light blue shield. She rebounded off the shield and wound up on the floor. "Ow…"

A pair of black clad legs came into her view, followed by his concerned face in her view. "Are you Ok?"

She nodded, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. "Yep, so you won't mind if I do this!" She lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. The surprised look on his face was totally worth it. A small giggle escaped her.

"So, you find this amusing?" He inquired. She nodded, more giggles escaping her. "Well, I hope you find _this_ amusing!" His hands began to attack her sides, causing her to sequel with mirth.

"Stop! Mercy! I give!"

He grinned as his hands cease the tickling. With a reluctant sigh she rolled off him, standing as she did. He rose as well. "Nice match."

She nodded, studying her hands then pouted. "I broke a nail."

He refrained from rolling his eyes, "I think you'll live." He shot a glance at her and gave her a rare grin. "Besides, it'll grow back."

"Yeah…" She looked at him and saw the smile was still on his face. "I said it before and I'll say it again: smiling looks good on you."

Instead of scowling like she thought he would, his smile widened, surprising her. "I could show you a thing or two else that looks good on me," he mock-leered at her, stepping closer to her.

She also shortened the distance between them. "Oh really?"

"Really," he slowly leaned toward her tempting mouth. Before they could actually kiss, the alarms began blaring out through the base.

_RANGERS THERE IS A ROBOT ATTACKING DOWNTOWN_

They exchanged a look of longing. "Ready?" he murmured to her.

"Ready."

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

**End Chapter**

**AN2-** Hope you all liked this one. Again, so sorry for the delay! I'll be taking challenges and parings for a while, more challenges than parings but both are more than welcome. Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	15. Red vs Blue

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't.

**AN**- I'm so glad how well this fic is doing; I never would've dreamed it would be this popular. Also due to requests for more two part chapters there will be, just not this chapter. The next one yes.

**AN2**- Also, thanks to Dany and my buddy Demarcus for this chapter paring suggestion.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_BlueAngel07_**- Thanks!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Glad you like it. I think I can come up with a few more one-liners. Here's that challenge you suggested. ;D

**_Dark-Child2_**- Yep, good guess. Oh, he does a lot of smiling in the finale. Here's more!

**_BloomingViolets_**- Thanks! There will definitely be a follow up chapter, the next one to be exact.

**_Blake-Tori88_**- (Grins) Glad you love it

**_StarTraveler_**- Yup and of course.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! Um…(has confused look on face) Ok…

**_the real vampire_**- Yeah, that was soo funny. Here ya go! Hope you like it!

**_Jenny_**- Thanks! Yes, I am still taking parings and/or challenges for this and _What Could Have Been _which is open to any and all parings. Oh please, I've seen longer lists, so don't worry. Don't let homework get ya down!

**_Pink-Green-White-4ever_**- (Grins) Told ya. There will be more in the next chappie.

**_Jessesgirl11_**- Thanks! Glad you like it! Kat/Jason I can try, but Carter/Dana not so sure just yet. But they will most definitely be in _What Could Have Been._ In fact I've posted a Jason/Kat chapter. Hope you like it if you read it! Here's more!

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Oh yeah, there will be. Along with a Yellow/Crimson one.

**Chapter Fifteen: Red vs. Blue**

He sent a tornado kick at his opponent's chest, knocking the other backward. The one in blue leapt up in an instant, his blue eyes never the brown orbs watching him. They slowly circled each other, eyes never leaving the other's face, neither backing down.

Suddenly the one in red lunged at the one in blue, preparing to tackle him down. He was suddenly stopped short, slamming into a shimmering blue shield.

Groaning, the one in red stumbled back, holding his head. "Owww…" He heard a brief chuckle from the other. He then glared in his general direction. "I'm glad one of us finds this amusing." After the room stopped spinning the man opposite the one in blue went into another defensive stance.

The man with light brown hair raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't wanna quit?"

"I will when you do."

His other brow rose. "Alright, just so you know, I can do this for hours."

The dark-haired man took a stance, ignoring the double insinuation as well as his ever growing attraction to the man in blue. "Fine, you asked for it."

They ran at each other, limbs flying lightning fast, seconds melted into hours and the minutes melted into an half hour, then an hour.

Another powerful blow from the man in blue knocked them apart once again. They both attempted to stare each other down, their bodies covered in sweat, chests heaving in air. The same thing was on their minds. _Why hasn't he quit yet?_ "You ready to call it a day?" The light haired man murmured.

"No way."

"Stubborn."

The red clad man snorted. "Look whose talking. Next hit wins, sound fair?"

The one in blue nodded. "Fine." He took his stance.

The red one smirked and before the one in blue knew what was happening he was pinned on the ground by the man in red. "What the?"

The Red Ranger grinned at his counterpart. "Guess I win."

"Like hell you did," with an animal-like growl, the blue clad man thrust his hips up, in hopes of dislodging the man in red. It didn't work; all it caused was a growing arousal between the two of them. Blue eyes grew wide, whereas dark eyes began to burn with passion, longing, tenderness.

_Oh screw it,_ the dark skinned man thought before lowering his lips to the slightly trembling ones of the man beneath him. Gently, tentatively the kiss became much more than innocent.

But before it could become more, much to the man in red's disappointment, the one in blue jumped up, knocking the other to the ground. "What the hell!"

With a sigh the dark-haired man rose. "You know, two seconds ago you weren't complaining."

The man opposite man sputtered a stream of non-coherent words flying from his mouth. The only words he could catch were "not in this lifetime" "spur of the moment" and "completely unprofessional". He raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at see his teammate so flustered. "You finished?"

"Not yet." He took a hesitant step forward, staring intently into the other's face. "Why me?"

He shrugged. "I'll let you know when I find out."

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- Another first attempt for me, hope you all liked it. But it's not over yet. Keep reading for a bonus chapter!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	16. Blue and Pink part Two

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't.

**AN**- Here is one of a few two part requests that I've been getting recently. Hope you all like this one!

**Chapter Sixteen: Blue and Pink part Two**

After the long battle against one of the toughest robots they had experienced yet, and after having a quick briefing with Cruger. The Rangers collapsed into their respective places in the Common Room. Yellow and Green were half-asleep, cuddled up against each other, Red was already passed out in a bean bag chair. Which left Blue and Pink, unlike their teammates, were wide awake.

Their eyes met and Blue cocked his head toward the training room? His eyes saying _rematch?_

His Pink counterpart nodded with a grin. _You're on._

As soon as the training room doors closed behind them, limbs began to fly at each other. This time, there would be no interruptions; there would be no turning back.

She sent a roundhouse kick at him, to which he blocked with his arms, locking her leg in place. She attempted to send a kick at him with her other legs, before she could connect he ducked, sending them both the floor.

They both jumped up, slowly circling each other. Each waiting for the right moment to strike. Blue's eyes glanced over when the doors slid open. A small grin came onto his face. "Isn't that RIC with Peanuts?"

"Nice try but I'm not falling for that." A small woof caught her attention and she whirled around, half-expecting to see her precious stuffed animal in RIC's mouth again. The mechanical dog happily waggled its tail before trotting over to Blue, who was currently on the floor, shaking with silent laughter.

Her eyes narrowed. "You are so gonna pay for that!" In two steps she was over and sitting on his stomach, attacking his ribs, his most ticklish spot.

His laughter came harder. "I-I'm s-sorry!" In a quick motion she was on her back and he was tickling her with a vengeance.

At one point he stopped, their breath coming in harshly. Their eyes both dark blue with desire. Slowly, gently he pressed his mouth to hers; she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart after a few minutes. "I'm sorry," Blue murmured softly.

"Don't be, if I didn't want you to kiss me, I would've pushed you away."

A slow grin spread across his face. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

She grinned back. "I'd love to."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Hope you all liked this! The date will be in the next chapter of _What Could Have Been_ which should be posted soon. Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	17. Red vs Blue Part Two

**Disclaimer**- Not mine.

**AN**- Here's another 2nd part, hope you all like it!

**_Shoutouts_**- (From both chapters)

**the real vampire**- Glad you like it. I really wasn't a big fan in the beginning, but now I am.

**_Startravler_**- Yeah.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- No, there isn't, but there's plenty of Blue/Pink. Here's more!

_**garnetred**_- Yeah, I wanted to have a part where he just caught him off guard for once. Here ya go!

**_Dany_**- Here's part two, just for you!

**_: D_**- I'll see what I can do.

**Hunter**- A lot confuses you. Heehee, hopefully this one won't scare you.

**_Jennet_**- Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Jenny_**- (Grins) Thanks! Glad you like it! Here's more!

**_Pink-Green-White-4ever_**- Sure, I'll try to fit another in. Check out chappie eleven, I think you'll like it.

**_Cmar_**- Thanks and the answer to that question will be in this chapter.

**Chapter Seventeen: Red vs. Blue Part Two**

_Sometime passes…_

After yet another long day of fighting and capturing criminals, Red and Blue were kicked back in the Common Room. They were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Blue was in deep thought. After Red had kissed him, things had become awkward between them. The kiss haunted Blue's dreams, leaving him frustrated and more confused than ever. It wasn't as if he'd thought of having a relationship with Red, but with Grumm out and ready to vaporize them at any moment, they couldn't be. Until Grumm was gone, they had to be completely professional. This filled Blue with great disappointment and an ache that had him craving Red's touch, look, taste…

Blue shook his head, mentally scolding himself. _No, stop. You can_ never_ be. What would your friends say? What would the Commander say? Just stop thinking about his nice firm lips, his soft warm eyes, his amazing…what the?_ With a panicked glance down he realized his "little buddy" decided to show up. A fierce blush spread across Blue's face like a wildfire.

"Hey, you Ok?"

In a lightning quick move, a pillow was casually resting in Blue's lap. "Yeah," his voice was thick with desire. He quickly cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, Ok," Red said, eyeing his friend, clearly not believing him. He rose from the bean bag chair, stretching as he did, his t-shirt rising, showing off his abs. Blue mentally groaned. "I think I'll hit training room."

"Want an opponent?" Blue asked before he could stop himself.

Red stopped and studied him for a long moment before commenting. "Sure, but you may want to take a cold shower first, wouldn't want your little friend to get sore." With a quick knowing grin, Red was gone in a few steps.

Blue groaned quietly, _so much for hiding it…so much for denying your feelings for him also._ He stood, thankful his happy place was gone for the moment. He sighed as he made his way toward the training room. This was going to be one interesting session…

Soon the two were engaged in yet another intense sparring session. This time, neither refused to back down. Limbs flew at each other hard and fast, pain was nothing to either of them. Both were equally stubborn and they knew it.

But soon they both grew tired, but neither refused to show it. Blue sent a forceful kick at Red's chest, knocking him back across the room. Red looked up, as he did, he was _really_ surprised to see Blue striding toward him. Black clad legs dropped down onto the mat. One leg swung over Red's waist, pinning him down. They stared into each other's eyes. Blue eyes clouded with powerful desire, brown eyes mirroring desire mixed with passion.

"I thought you didn't want this," Red rasped.

"I lied." In one smooth motion Blue's lips were pressing against Red's.

Red groaned and welcomed Blue's probing tongue. He'd been dreaming of Blue for weeks on end, ever since he and Yellow had joined SPD. This was a dream come true.

Gently, tentatively, Blue broke the kiss, gazing into Red's eyes. "Why me?"

"Because…because you're the only one who questioned me, fought back. I liked it, I still do." He murmured. He arched his hips up, pressing his own arousal into Blue's growing arousal.

Blue groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "I won't be able to stop if you keep this up."

"Good, 'cause neither will I."

Blue's eyes flew open, his swollen lips pressing into Red's once more. Red eagerly responded. They only parted once more long enough for Red to murmur. "My room." They quickly rose, moving with Ninja-like stealth toward Red's bedroom.

Later they lay in a tangle of red sheets and comforter, wrapped up in each other. Sleep rapidly grew over them.

Red gently pressed a kiss onto Blue's neck. When he didn't stir, he knew he was asleep. He nestled closer to the Blue Ranger.

_I love you, maybe one day I can tell you that._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Hope you all like it! Challenges, parings and new addition, crossovers, will be taken until chapter twenty-one. Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever **_


	18. The Frog and Ape

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, I do not own them and I never will

**AN**- Sorry for the delay! Been very busy with school and trying not to have a mental breakdown. Finals have not started, yet. (Sob)

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_The real vampire_**- I feel your pain. If you check out chapter….seven, I think you'll like it. I will be also doing a part two to it.

**_Jessesgirl11_**- Thanks! Yeah, some people aren't crazy about slash. Here ya go!

**_Dany_** Yep. Can't _wait_ for your new C/H fic. I should have the extended version of chapter seventeen up sometime during my winter break.

**_Ben Skywalker_**- Yeah, me too! They will have a chapter sometime soon. I think you'll like this chapter. ;) Here's more!

**_Jenny_**- I wasn't at first, because they'd kill each other in a week, but it's grown on me. Here ya go!

**_Hunter_**- (Watches spaz attack) Ok, shall I write a Tommy/Billy and/or Hunter/Shane? I'd kinda like to see your reaction to that…J/K. I love you too much for you to really wig out on me.

**_Garnetred_**- I know, poor Ethan. I love the paring idea! I'll get working on that. Thanks! Glad you like it! Here's more!

**_Funny_**- Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope you like this one!

**Chapter Eighteen: The Frog and Ape**

The red clad figure sent a fast punch at his opponent's chest, which was easily blocked by the black clad figure. The Red one lunged at the one in black in the blink of an eye. In a quick move, the black haired boy stepped aside, grabbing the brown haired boy's arm, flipping him onto his back onto the soft sun-warmed grass.

A low growl escaped the one in Red as he jumped back up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The two slowly circled each other, each ready to strike. A fast roundhouse kick from the one in Black had Red leaping back to avoid it. Red eyed his counterpart as he crouched down, not unlike his animal spirit.

Black watched Red, dark eyes only moving, watching, waiting.

Red suddenly broke into a dead run at Black, poised to attack. He yet again lunged at Black, arms stretched out. He began to close in on his counterpart.

Just before Red could tackle the other down, Black grabbed his outstretched arms and flipped him onto his back once again onto the grass. Whereas Black landed neatly at Red's side, grinning.

Red groaned softly, lifting his head up. "I yield."

Black's grin grew as he rose, holding his hand out to him. "Good match man."

Red accepted the hand and stood, playfully shoving his friend. "Don't think I won't wipe the floor with you next time."

Black shot him a wry look as they started for the shady area where they left their stuff. "Promises, promises."

Red chuckled, "you got that right." He casually tossed an arm over Black's shoulder's, noting the stiffness but didn't say anything. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving you bottomless pit."

"And that's why you love me."

"You sound sure about that."

"Yep…" He stole a glance at his longtime friend, his heart thudded inside his chest. _It was so easy asking a girl out; this is a whole other story._ "We've been friends a long time right?"

"Yeah…"

"So we could tell each other everything, right."

"Never stopped you before," Black commented with a grin.

"Very true…"

"Look, if you wanna tell me something, then go ahead, my opinion of you will never change."

"Ok…" Red nervously drew in a deep breath in then let it out slowly. "I like you, I mean _really_ like you. As in more than a friend."

Black stopped to look at his friend, their eyes met; dark warm brown mirrored each boy. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Awhile, like since we joined the team."

Black's eyes widened. _Over six months ago?_ "That long?"

Red nodded. "Look, I know you told me a long time ago you liked guys and I don't care, obviously, but I can't deny my feelings-" Red's babbling was cut off as Black's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as the man of his secret affections kissed him senseless.

Much to Red's disappointment, the kiss ended way too soon for his liking. They stared at each other for a long moment before Black spoke up. "I feel the same way."

"Really, I didn't notice. Man, why didn't you say anything?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Didn't want to scare you off."

"The only way you could scare me off is if Rita and Zedd turned me against you and I still couldn't do it."

"Comforting."

"Isn't it?" He grinned. He then sobered at his friend's expression. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey!"

Black grinned at the other as he mock-scowled at him. "Wanna head to the Youthe Center?"

Red shook his head. "No."

"No? I thought you were starving?"

"Oh, I am, but I'd rather be alone with you somewhere else." He playfully smirked at the Black Ranger, "if you catch my drift."

Black nodded, swallowing tightly. "Well, we could hang out at my house, as long as you don't clean out the fridge."

"Deal," Red said as they picked up their things. They walked toward the near empty entrance of the park together before he spoke up again. "Is there an…us?"

Black stopped to look into Red's eyes. "I hope there will be."

Red grinned as they made their way to Black's house. Both were unknowing to Yellow and Pink who'd been watching almost the entire time. The girl exchanged wide grins, ecstatic for their friends. They knew of the chemistry between them. They wouldn't tell White and Blue just yet, for now; it would be their little secret.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hope you all liked that! Title gave it away, didn't it? Oh well. Nice change of speed though. Ok, so please leave a review. Don't forget to leave a paring challenge or crossover! No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	19. Samurai and Air

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, and never will. The use of the _bokken_ is Dany's more or less.

**AN**- So sorry for the nearly two month delay! I've had a massive amount of writer's block and I hate it! This chapter will be a new paring, along with the next one, chapter twenty one however will be a new second part.

**_Shoutouts- _**

**_Dany_**- (Grins) Glad you like it! Any other suggestions? I'd love to get a crossover paring from you.

**_Jessesgirl11_**- Thanks! Glad you like it! Here ya go!

**_Hunter_**- I can: Jason. (Insert happy sigh along with daydreaming face)

**_Fallen angel overlord_**- Uhm, I can try, I've haven't seen that season, if I can't would you want to give me an alternative? More Sky/Bridge, Rocky/Adam and eventually a Conner/Trent I can do.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! So glad you like it! Here's more!

**_Jenny_**- Yeah, well, here's a nice change of pace. Hope you like it. Here's more!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Hope you like this chappie! Here's more!

**_Sparxxa_**- Very true! Glad you liked it!

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! Hmm, weird. Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- I was beginning to think something happened to ya! Thanks! Here's more!

**_Angelbaby530_**- Thanks! Yeah, actually I do, it's more different for me and the reader to use anon. parings instead of their names since it can get very repetitive.

**_littlelola_**- Well, I haven't made any immediate plans to write more Sky/Jack, but I am working on an extended version of the two chapters.

**Chapter Nineteen: Samurai and Air**

She blocked his wooden _bokken _with her own sword; he was good, but arrogant, too confident. She knew he felt threatened by her and what she could do. She sent a sweeping kick at him to which he jumped over her leg smoothly with grace, like the hawk. Their eyes met, each two sets of dark almond shaped eyes, each pair glittering with passion. Both were stubborn and neither would back down.

He stuck, swinging his _bokken_ aimed at her midriff, before he could strike she swung her own sword up, making contact with his, causing him to leap back from the impact. He sucked in his breath sharply, his ever growing attention to her growing more intense by the minute. Her gaze never broke from his, knowing if she did he would make his move. She felt her own attraction growing from but was unsure if they could ever be.

In the blink of an eye he was in the air, flying, zooming at her. His hands outstretched to grab her and pull her down with him. Before her could grab onto her loose training uniform, she grabbed his hands and spun in a circle before letting go, sending him into a thicket of bushes. She broke into a run toward the bushes, cursing herself for doing that to him.

Just as she reached the bushes, he burst out of them, diving at her. Tackling her to the ground they fell in an array of arms and legs. Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Truce?" she murmured.

"Truce," he agreed in the same voice, his piercing gaze never leaving hers. He then smiled at her. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad."

She glared at him before rolling away and standing. "Funny," she commented. There was laughter in her eyes as she helped him up. "I can't stop thinking about Cam; there was something about him that was so familiar, like I already knew him."

He nodded in agreement, "I had the same feeling, he also had the Scroll of Time in his possession, you don't think that maybe…" he let his sentence trail off, the unsaid words that was on their minds.

She nodded slightly. "There's always a possibility, do you think he was right about Kia, I mean Lothor returning, do you?"

He sighed, looking away. "I honestly do not know; I hope he doesn't, I don't want to go through this again."

She nodded in understanding. "Let's hope he does not, I have a feeling if his does, and it could be disastrous."

He nodded and looked at her. The impulsively he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She blushed deeply, "for what?"

"For putting up with me and my attitude, not many do."

She smiled modestly, "someone has to." With that she turned to go retrieve her sword, leaving him behind to reflect on the days events.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Again I apologize for the delay! Hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever **_


	20. The Beauty and the Geek

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own. Never, ever will.

**AN**- Woohoo! 200 reviews! Thanks to all of you who read and review, you guys keep me going!

**AN2**- Paring crossover requested by garnetred, thanks!

**AN3- **So sorry for the delay! Writer's block, very bad.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- (Nods and grins) Not Cam and Shane just yet, but soon.

**_Dany_**- (Grins and blushes) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Its Cam's parents, set during _Samurai's Journey_, after he left. Here's more!

**_Jenny_**- Yeah, I noticed a pattern on how many of you thought it was Cam/Shane, but it's getting the wheels turning for me. Here ya go!

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! Actually it's Cam's parents. Here's more!

**_PunkPinkPower_**- Thanks! I assume you mean that Miko didn't pass away?

**_Jessesgirl11_**- Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**- Yep! Glad you liked it! Here ya go!

**Chapter Twenty: The Beauty and the Geek**

The dark haired figure ducked as his opponent sent a swift left hook at him. He sent a powerful roundhouse kick at her to which she leapt over his head, her blonde hair flying every which way. He slowly turned, his dark eyes never leaving her crystal blue orbs. He suddenly sprinted at her agilely. She watched him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Just as he reached her she struck. Reaching in her belt of many small particles she pulled out a small piece of brick. Closing her fist around it, she felt the familiar transformation of her hands. "Fist of brick," she cried, lunging at him. He raised his arms up to block the attack, hoping to block out most of the painful blow, only to find that he was being protected by his old, protective armor.

She leapt back, both were confused. _Why_ was his old power showing up now? It'd been so long since he'd been able to use it. They both shook their heads, questions would come later. He ran at her again, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Just as he reached her, she grabbed his arms, attempting to knock him down. In return he grabbed her arms and together they fell in a tangle of limbs.

Lying on the mats trying to catch their breath, he felt her snuggle close to her, taking her hand in his. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Love you." He murmured.

She smiled. "Love you back."

End Chapter

**AN4**- Pretty obvious there huh? Just so you know, this chapter setting was set shortly after chapter ten in _What Could Have Been. _Sorry it's so short! Ok, you know what to do. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	21. The Tiger and Crane Part Two

**Disclaimer**- You all should know that I don't own them!

**AN**- So sorry for the delay! Been busy with school and such.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Cmar_**- You got one right, but the other is Ethan.

**_redandblack 4eva_**- Actually it was Ethan/Syd.

**_Gear's girl_**- Thanks!

**_PinkRanger_**- Nope, Syd/Ethan, good guess though. Glad you love it! Here's more!

**_garnetred_**- You're welcome! If you've got anymore, let me know! Here ya go!

**_BlueCrimson4Ever_**- It's alright! Glad you liked them! Here's more!

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Yep! Good guess! Thank you! Here ya go!

**_Hunter_**- Yep! Happy Birthday! Late I know.

**_the real vampire_**- Yep! LOL, glad you liked it! Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Yep, tis them! Here's more!

**Chapter Twenty One: The Tiger and Crane Part Two**

He sent a powerful roundhouse kick at his opponent, before he made contact the other swiftly flipped over him. His opponent landed with feline litheness behind him. He turned, his dark eyes meeting hers. He slowly made his way toward her, their eyes never leaving the other.

They stuck simultaneously, running at full speed at each other. They came together in a fury of kicks and punches, neither refused to back down. She suddenly ducked low, sending a spin kick at him, knocking his feet out from under him.

He leapt back up, sending a fierce set of punches at her to which she blocked with ease effortlessly.

They suddenly broke away from each other, trying to stare the other down. She suddenly darted at him, sending a double kick at his chest, knocking him down on his butt. He then held up as a sign of defeat. "Ok, Beautiful. You win."

Walking over to him, she knelt next to him and gently kissed him. Pulling away she whispered. "Only to you handsome." She rose, helping him up. Together they walked upstairs into their home.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Sorry it's so short! Ok, so please leave me some paring request/challenges. I'll only be taking them for so much longer. Please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	22. The Ape and Frog Part Two

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them, Disney does, blah, blah, blah.

**AN**- Wow, a whole year since I started this. I'd like to thank all of you who stuck by, waiting very patiently for me to update. I am so sorry for this long delay!

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Kihon_**- Hey, I wrote that during creative writing. Still, I'm glad you like it. (Puts padding on all the walls.)

**_whiteninjetti_**- Glad you like it! Tommy/Ethan I will keep that in mind, but I can do a Tommy/Billy.

**_Jenny_**- Well, sometimes it's when I feel there needs to be more to a paring. There will probably be more two parters along with new parings. Here's a well deserved update!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! You got it, hope you like it! Not sure when they'll be up, but I will make it happen. Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**- Yes, go Kim! Here's more!

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Ape and Frog Part Two**

The light haired man sent a tornado kick at his dark haired opponent. The other nimbly flipped out of the way. The man in red approached him with feline litheness; the one in black watched him with dark glittering eyes. Eyes filled with passion and desire.

Red sent a fury of punches and kicks at Black, to which Black blocked while sending his own attacks at Red.

The two leapt back, slowly circling each other, their eyes filled with heated passion. Both were extremely stubborn and would refuse to back down.

Black struck at Red, sending a forceful kick at him. Red easily grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the soft grass under their bare feet.

Black jumped up, sending a frenzy of punches and kicks at Red. Red blocked every move, clearly sensing Black's ever growing frustration. "Frustrated, Frog Boy?"

"Only with you," Black retorted before ducking down, sending a low spin-kick at Red's ankles, knocking him flat on his back. Nodding slightly with satisfaction, Black turned and headed to where his and Red's things were.

Red sat up with utter confusion on his face. _Did I do something wrong?_ He thought, standing. He hurried to catch up with his boyfriend. "Hey, did I do something stupid that I don't yet know about?"

Black whirled around, his bright, dark eyes glittering with…_tears_? Red's eyes widened. "What…"

Black turned again, shielding his face from Red's view. "It's nothing."

"Yeah and I'm related to Rito."

Black let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a laugh. Quickly wiping his eyes he turned back to Red. "Really it's nothing."

"Yeah, right." He stared into Black's eyes. "What's _really_ wrong?"

Black shrugged slightly, glancing away, his cheeks staining with red. "It's stupid."

"How will I know if you don't tell me?" Red countered.

Black sighed and muttered an unintelligible name.

"Could you say that again in English please?"

"Jessica."

"Oh." Red's eyes then widened. "_Oh_. Wait you thought that her and me were…?"

"Going out, yes."

"We're not. Whatever you saw or heard isn't the truth. _You_ are the one I want. You and only you."

Relief swept through Black as he pulled Red into a tight hug. Three small words escaped from his lips in a joyful sigh.

Red slowly pulled away, his eyes bright with amazement. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Black slowly nodded. "I think I did…" He felt his heart plunge. "I'm sorry it just slipped…." He was cut off as Red's lips pressed onto his. Black could only close his eyes in bliss as his mouth dueled with his partner's.

Moments passed before Red pulled away long enough to whisper. "I love you too. Always have, always will." He then pressed his lips to Black's, both unaware of the still quietness surrounding them.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Hope you all liked it! If the timeline was a little skewered, I apologize. Ok, please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	23. The Colors of Friendship or Love

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, never will. All I have to my name is a _Borders Rewards _card and a _Blockbuster Rewards_ card.

**AN**- Even though I'm in educational limbo, between high school and college, that doesn't mean I should be lacking in my updates. So here you go, not one, not two, but three, count 'em, three new chapters! Hope you enjoy them!

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Thanks. Yes, he is awesome.

**_the real vampire_**- (Grins back) I know, (Ashamed of self) I'm going to make them a bit harder than before. I know time's flown by so fast; I'd just started _Ranger Love_, which is on hold, (mutters under breath). Here's more!

**_sparxxa_**- Thanks! So do I.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! Mine too.

**_Ben Skywalker_**- Glad you liked it! Can't wait for more updates! (Hint, hint) ;) Here's more!

**_BlackCrimsonLight_**- Thanks! Of course more Rocky/Adam and Hunter/Dustin coming up!

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Colors of Friendship…or Love**

They ran at each other, sending a series of kicks and punches at each other. He ducked as she sent three roundhouse kicks at him. He spun low, in an attempt to knock her off her feet. She back flipped away from him, landing gracefully a few feet away from him. Their smoldering gazes collided, narrowing simultaneously.

He ran at her, picking up speed, almost as if a white blur. Just before he reached her, she let out a furious scream.

He jumped up and let himself be carried back by the sound-waves. He landed with ease. Smirking at her, he raised his morpher, activating it.

Her hazel eyes narrowed as she reached for her own morpher, in a flash of yellow she was morphed and running. She drew her own sword as he drew his. They slashed at each other, sparks flying every which way.

They broke apart, circling each other, both too stubborn to back down. She ran at him first, swinging her sword at him contacting with his chest. He struck back sending a fury of powerful arrows at her. Though he misjudged how many arrows were sent at her. It caused to be too much for her, she fell back, de-morphing as she did.

He cursed in panic under his breath as he de-morphed. He ran over to her. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

She whimpered softly, sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

He ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm really sorry; I never wanted to hurt you again, ever."

She studied his features, reading in the truth in his words. "I know," she murmured before kissing him.

His eyes widened briefly before closing in bliss as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. They pulled away a moment later. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," he confessed.

"Me too," she said with a smile on her face.

He smiled back and stood, helping her up as he did. "I'm really sorry about hurting you."

She glared at him. "Stop apologizing or I'll hurt _you._"

He smiled. "You got it."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- I know, short. Keep reading though!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	24. Ying and Yang

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them, Disney does, blah, blah, blah. Also MzDany has ownership to the _bokken_; I just borrow it from time to time. Huge props to her, her Hunter/Cam fics make me so inspired.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Yin and Yang**

The dark haired figure struck at the other with his _bokken,_ his blonde counterpart blocked the attack with his own _bokken._ Thunder swung at Wind again, aiming with deadly accuracy, Wind ducked, tumbling out of the way. Leaping up he swiftly blocked another blow from Thunder.

The blonde slowly backed away, his ice blue eyes never leaving the other's almond ones. He smirked at the other, practically predicting the other's move. _Bring it on_, his eyes read.

The other smirked back, _you asked for it._ Instead of lunging at the other as Thunder predicted, a gust of wind was blasted at him, knocking him flat on his back. Thunder growled as he leapt back up, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Wind's smirk grew as Thunder ran at him, he held up his _bokken_ to block his attack. "And you call _me_ predicable," he teased the other.

Thunder held back a smirk. "Just you wait." He swept a leg underneath Wind's legs, making him go down. Wind grabbed his counterpart's training uniform, pulling him down with him. They fell down in a tangle of arms and legs. Thunder looked down at Wind. "You were saying?"

Almond eyes glared then softened. "Nice move."

The blonde smiled. "Bet it killed you to admit that."

"Funny."

"I try, you love me anyway."

Wind smiled. "Yeah, I do." He pressed a gentle kiss onto the other's lips. He groaned as the other deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwined. His hands pushed themselves into the mop of dirty blonde hair. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, _nothing_ could separate them. Ever.

They pulled away moments later, eyes meeting each other, full of desire for each other. They both stood, eyes never leaving each other. They quickly put their weapons away then made their way into the Academy were they would not emerge until morning.

**End Chapter**

**AN**- I know, been a long time since I updated and wrote slash. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow afternoon. I have to clean tonight then go to a funeral tomorrow for a family friend. Okay, please leave a review, and a paring request/challenge. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	25. Elements of Love

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns, I don't, get it right.

**AN**- New Paring! Requested by _BlackCrimsonLight_ and _the real vampire_ and anyone else who wanted this paring.

**AN2**- I know I was supposed to post this chapter a month ago but I slammed into a big steel wall. (Glares at it.) My deepest apologies.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**- Thanks. Interesting parings, thank you for them.

**_Dany_**- (Grin) Thanks so much! (Blushes at the compliment) Thank you, that means a lot to me coming from you.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Yeah, I think all K/T fans wanted them to get to know each other better. Well, actually C h. 24 was Hunter/Cam but I'm getting some ideas for Hunter/Shane. (Grin) Those two parings will be coming up soon!

**_Hunter_**- Hunter/Cam, but a Shane/Hunter will be posted in the near future.

**_the real vampire_**- (Grins) Thanks! Kira/Trent, yes. Hunter/Shane close, Hunter/Cam. They will be coming up though. Here's more!

**Chapter Twenty Five: Elements of Love**

They had been going at it for over an hour, both had lost track of time. Their muscles were burning but neither cared, nor really noticed. They matched each other punch for punch, kick for kick. A simultaneous kick from each fighter knocked each other back on their butts.

Chocolate brown eyes met with blue orbs. Both rose instantly, drawing their weapons, a _staff_ for one and a _bokken _for the other. With a loud _he-ya!_ from one fighter, he swung at his opponent who blocked the attack with a swift move of his _staff_, sparks flying on contact. The other looped his _staff_ around his head once before swinging it down low to connect with the other's legs.

He opponent jumped, tumbling in mid-air out of the way of the other _staff_. He landed on his back, his brown orbs snapped open as the other's _staff_ came down for the finishing blow. With quick thinking he threw his _bokken_ up to stop in mid-move. They stared at each other, eyes blazing with passion. Adrenaline coursed through their veins, surging through their bodies and minds. Both were equally stubborn and refused to back down without a fight.

The one lying on the ground gathered all his strength into his legs and kicked the other away long enough to gather his bearing and snatch his weapon off the ground. As soon he raised it up, it connected with the other's _staff_. With a lion-like growl he swung his arms up, both turning, their weapons both pointing at the ground. Both were struggling to gain control over the other. Dark orbs met blue orbs once again.

Suddenly one swiftly kicked the other's _bokken_ out of his hands. Brown eyes filled with anger as he did a back-handed spring out of the swinging _staff_. With a powerful kick he knocked the other's _staff _out of his hands. Now both were unarmed once more. Blue eyes narrowed just before he ran at the other, catching him off guard. They tumbled to the ground.

The fighting didn't stop, fists tried to pummel each other, but neither could get a very good hit on the other. Today it was a hate/hate relationship. Other days it was a love/hate relationship or a love/love relationship. They finally stopped, rolled away from each other, chests heaving for air. They shared an intimate look, everything was fine now.

That's what happens when you love _way _out of your element.

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- Really different than before, hoped you all liked it. I'm a little iffy of it myself. Please leave a review and some paring requests, this fic will probably be around fifty chapters long, haven't looked at the parings recently so I'm not sure. Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	26. Opposites Attract

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, never will.

**AN**- Paring suggestion by garnetred, thanks! Sorry for the delay!

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Dany- _**(Grins) Been awhile since I've been able to do that.

**_Sky's girl forever- _**Good guess! Here's more!

**_Wish-Shipper- _**Thanks! I plan to. I agree, I haven't seen any of that paring either! I will make it possible though. Hope you like it once I come out with it.

**_the real vampire- _**Yep, glad you liked it! Hope I can do the 25.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Sam/Mora? I can see that. Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- Okay, okay I'll do it, it'll be up in the next few chapters. Okay?

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- (Grins) Glad you loved them!

**_Bored-Girl-84_**- Thanks! Me neither, I'll try to think something up with them.

**_loserXcoreFace_**- (Blushes) Thank you and I will, I try to do most paring requests that I get. But if it's too out of the ordinary I'll still try to do it.

**_Madison Russell_**- (Grins) Thanks! Suggestion noted. Now will you _please_ update Ars Amatoria?

**Chapter Twenty Six: Opposites Attract**

He drew in a nervous breath, _why_ did he agree to spar with her? _Because you need it,_ a tiny voice in his mind reminded him. He sighed, "Do I really need this?" he mumbled.

"Yes, you do." A feminine voice stated as she walked up behind him. He turned, giving her a weak smile, ignoring his pounding heart. She walked past him, only smiling then. It faded when she turned to him. "It's imperative that you get more training. You have potential to be a great fighter, you just need the practice."

He nodded, looking down at the padded floor, remembering the last battle. He'd barely been able to hold his own against the enemy, more than once she'd come to his defense. He looked up, his brown eyes meeting her green eyes. "I'm ready when you are."

She nodded. "Show me your stance."

He nodded, raising his arms, fists clenched tightly; his legs were planted about a foot apart.

She shook her head. "Relax," she told him. "You could hurt yourself worse if you're too tense."

He nodded, loosening his fists.

She smiled. "Now plant your legs a bit wider, this provides you to be more flexible and quick.

He nodded again, doing as she said.

"Good, now come at me."

"W-what?" He stammered, stunned at her order. "I could never--"

"You have to," she said, cutting him of gently but firmly. "There are enemies out there that are female and they won't hesitate to hurt you since you won't defend yourself."

He sighed then nodded. She then took a stance of her own. "Come at me."

He ran at her, sending a right hook at her. Before he could hit her, she grabbed him arm and flipped him over onto his back.

He groaned softly, this was going to take awhile.

She knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, let's try again."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded, helping him up. They each took their stances once again; this time he took a different approach, sending a poor roundhouse kick at her, to which she knocked him on his back once again. This went on for over an hour, each time he would attack her, she would disarm him with ease. She finally called it a day.

"You have so much potential," she told him as she helped him up again. "In time you'll be a great warrior."

He smiled, despite his soreness. "Thanks." Then impulsively gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She flushed. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, also blushing. "For not giving up on me" He started for the doors. "See you later."

She watched him go, one hand brushing where he had kissed her. "Bye," she said faintly. She then shook her head, clearing her mind. What was she thinking? There was no way she and he could have something together, it had to be forbidden.

Then again, she mused as started to leave, Red and Pink and Blue and Yellow were couples and it seemed to be fine. Maybe they could be like the others…

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hopefully this and the next chapter make up for the two month delay. Please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	27. Dolphin and Phoenix

**Disclaimer**- Saving up for Morphicon, no time to buy them now.

**AN**- Bonus chapter, paring suggested by Madison Russell.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Dolphin and Phoenix**

Swords clashed together, echoing through the still woods. The two figures moved with grace and ease, their movements so much like their elements. His hot and passionate, hers fluid and graceful. The swords clashed together once again, neither of them gaining ground on each other. He swung his sword low, causing her to jump up and swing her own sword at him. He ducked and sent a roundhouse kick at her midsection. She blocked him and sent a tornado kick at him.

He grabbed her leg and pushed up, making her flip backwards. She landed in a crouch, dropping her weapon as she did. He did the same running at full speed at her; just as he reached her she leapt up, launching herself at him. She crashed into him, both tumbling to the ground.

He groaned as they landed, she landing mostly on top of him. He didn't mind, much. It was just too bad she didn't know how he felt for her.

Her blue/green eyes widened when she landed on him. "I'm so sorry…" she started to say as she pulled away from him.

He stopped her, laying one hand on her arm. "It's all right," he said with a smile. "I'll live."

She shyly smiled back, nervously glancing away. When his gaze never left her she looked up, his brown eyes meeting hers. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest. "I should go." She started to stand.

"Wait." One word was all he said as he kept his hand on her arm. "Don't go."

"I…" she searched for something, _anything_, to say. But she couldn't, and that scared her.

"Please," he whispered. He was leaning closer and closer to her, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

"Okay," she murmured. She too was drawing closer to him. "I won't," said as her eyes fluttered shut and tilted her head slightly.

Their faces were an inch apart when their morphers chimed in unison, breaking the spell between them. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him, standing as she did, her face burning with embarrassment or disappointment she wasn't sure.

He sighed and stood as well. He was disappointed himself, they were so close. "We should go."

She nodded, bending over to pick up her sword and picked up his, handing it over to him.

He reached out and took it, their fingers brushing together lightly. He looked at her hopefully. "To be continued?"

She reluctantly shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea." Even as she said it, everything in her was telling her not to.

"Why not?"

"I…" she fumbled for a plausible reason.

"You don't have a reason, do you?" At her silence, he silently fumed. "I thought we got past you being so shy. I like you, really like you and I know you feel the same way for me. I'm crazy about you and I want to know you better, is that a crime?"

"No, but can this even work?" She wanted to know. "We're supposed to be protecting the world. If we got together it could leave us and our friends vulnerable to the enemy. I want to be with you, I really do, but I don't want my sister and friends to get hurt."

His gaze darkened. "That's bull and you know it. Our friends can take care of themselves, I would never let anything happen to them and if something did I would do everything I could to save them. You're scared, aren't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"So what if I am?" She demanded. "I don't do this much and it scares me that I lo…. care so deeply for you."

He caught her slip but ignored it. "I'm scared too, but I'm not letting it stop me from being with someone I care about. I would do anything for you. I would never hurt you. Think about that." He turned and started for their headquarters.

She sighed and followed him a moment later, her heart aching every step of the way.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Okay, don't kill me just yet. There will be more, I promise. Okay, please leave a review and some parings. No flames please. Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
